


Dress

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Song Parody, The Arrangement (Good Omens), am I an ace gay projecting hard on their relationship? well I'm not exactly gonna deny it, it's clearly there in comparison to the original chorus, it's not mentioned explicitly but I had it in mind while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Dress by Taylor Swift rewritten to be from Aziraphale's perspective about Crowley.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I was fiddling around on my master document with a couple of songs and going "oh, I guess I just have no inspiration today". Then I listened through this one. Twenty minutes later I was done. I have no idea how many more I'm gonna do, to be honest. I have a bunch of potentials around, but that doesn't mean they're gonna be done.
> 
> It's always better to listen to the song while reading. The lyrics fit smoothly - guaranteed!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Dress by Taylor Swift or Good Omens*

Our secret lingers  
Meeting with a view  
They got no idea  
About me and you  
There is a lie I tell them  
About fighting you  
Made your mark on me  
My golden tattoo

All of the sharing, exchanges, pining that form the Arrangement  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you  
All of the sharing, exchanges, pining and remaining patient  
My hands are shaking from all this

You walk in and I'm struck by your love  
If I'm honest you're my best friend  
Though I can't tell you I hope it shows enough, shows enough  
Love you how I'm not supposed to  
'Cause if I'm honest you're my best friend  
Though I can't tell you I hope it shows enough, shows enough

Then we save the world  
And they want us both to die  
But now you're to burn, a fate that I know you'll survive  
I'm sitting here in your bathtub  
We both escape and there's no fuss  
Everyone thinks that they know us  
But they know nothing about

All of the sharing, exchanges, pining that form the Arrangement  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you  
All of the sharing, exchanges, pining and remaining patient  
My hands are shaking from all this

You walk in and I'm struck by your love  
If I'm honest you're my best friend  
Though I can't tell you I hope it shows enough, shows enough  
Love you how I'm not supposed to  
'Cause if I'm honest you're my best friend  
Though I can't tell you I hope it shows enough, shows enough  
Though I can't tell you I hope it shows enough  
Though I can't tell you I hope it shows enough

Flashback when you met me  
Your shocked eyes that I helped Eve  
Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me  
Flashback to my mistakes  
My silence, misplaced faith  
Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me

And I spoke up just in time  
Now I'm with you on our side  
My one and only, my lifeline  
I spoke up just in time  
Now I'm with you on our side  
My hands shake, I can't explain this

You walk in and I'm struck by your love  
If I'm honest you're my best friend  
Couldn't tell you but I hope it showed enough, showed enough  
Love you how I'm not supposed to  
'Cause if I'm honest you're my best friend  
Couldn't tell you but I hope it showed enough, showed enough

There is a life they know now  
I'm in love with you  
Now I can tell you the truth that you're enough  
You made your mark on me, golden tattoo  
Now I can tell you the truth that you're enough

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> Seriously, the "golden tattoo" line? AND a bathtub reference?? I HAD to!
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
